The present invention relates to a recording apparatus such as an ink jet recording apparatus.
Conventionally, as a recording apparatus, such ink jet recording apparatuses have been known that record by ejecting ink droplets to a recording medium while moving an ink jet head mounted on a carriage at a predetermined interval along the recording medium.
One example of such ink jet recording apparatuses is provided with a head driver (drive circuit), into which a recording signal (printing signal) and various control signals are inputted from a signal transmission circuit (of a main body of the apparatus), mounted in an ink jet head (hereinafter called as a recording head), and has the head driver drive the recording head provided with ink jet nozzles of a plurality of channels (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-158643).